Lost in Translation
by E-Kiarlic
Summary: Sure, playing Sims 2 is all fun & games, but what happens when it gets serious? Join Amy and Jason as they try to understand what just happend to them and their lives! Rated T just in case. xD
1. Chapter 1

**_Lost in translation_**

_I hope you will all like this_ _story!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own anything created by the Sims, other than my characters. :)_

* * *

Chapter One:

The two siblings sat in their shared room, pushing each other. They had just been playing The Sims 2 on the computer when the brother started teasing his sister. He loved laughing at how her husband looked, making her blush with anger.

"Stop it Jason!! He's not ugly!" She yelled at the seventeen-year-old boy. He thought that he knew everything just because he was two years older than her.

"Ohhhh, I am Amy Keller and I am married to the Grinch." He laughed again, taunting more. He knew how much she disliked how the Grinch looked like, so he always used him as a reference.

"Stooopp!!! Oh, look! Look what you are doing! You just peed in your pants!" Amy retorted, pointing to the computer screen. His Sim character had too many things to do so he didn't go to the bathroom on time... The beige carpet had a big stain and Sim Jason was crying while standing in his own puddle. He was then asked by the real Jason to mop up his own mess, cancelling all his other tasks. The sad Sim had to run to the bathroom to finish his business and to take a bath. This was just one of many _adventures _that the Sim Kellers experienced.

The house they built their Sims was story's high and filled almost all the space given on their lot. The only outside space they had was a party area that contained a big swimming pool, a hot tub and many barbecue items (tables, chairs, the grill, etc). All rooms were richly furnished, giving the Sims who lived in the house good moods and offered lots of educational experiences. The two Kellers had used the cheat to become instant millionaires and would only concentrate on ameliorating their Sims' skills and relationships. Sim Jason had the popularity aspiration, which matched him even more with his new wife. She was a pretty brunette who worked out whenever she had free time.

Sim Amy had been married for a while now and had the family aspiration, which her husband had the wealth aspiration. She had gone out and married him while still in the creating a Sims Family menu. By now, they had a toddler who was really energetic and had short black hair. He often looked up at his mom with his big green eyes, resembling almost exactly the father.

Sim Jason partied a lot, most of the parties being outdoors, while Sim Amy hurried and taught her son named Charlie how to walk before he would grow up into a child. The only reason the two Sim siblings lived together was because the actual Amy and Jason didn't want to wait for their turns to play the computer. It was a price to pay to be able to play for hours on end, especially when there were snowstorms, which limited the family outings.

The two siblings kept on fighting and laughing at each other's Sim characters, not watching the time go by. It was already 3 o'clock in the morning and they were starting to get tired. Unfortunately, they didn't even notice themselves slowly falling asleep...

All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was annoying, but Amy had to get up just to make it stop. She drowsily walked over to the source of the noise and put the phone to her ear. She was awoken completely with what she heard from the other end of the line: "Kamununshnala?".

* * *

_(So yeah, I'm sorry the chapter's pretty short... I just didn't want to start the actual subject 'till the second chapter, so I couldn't put too much in here. So yeah, please review! xD)_

**Edited:** I noticed that I put Donny and later changed the name to Charlie, so thank you Lieven for telling me!


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thanks to Samantha for the nice review! I hope you and new (if any xD ) readers will enjoy this chapter too! Sorry for the small pause..._

_**Disclaimer:** I repeat; I don't own any Sim related products! I'd also like to say that many of the words I use here will be copied from the Simlish dictionary written by Nils877 on the forum of the Sims 2 site. Some words will be used by their meanings, and not as they are used in the game. xD ex: Whup a doo-oo: is used when the Dad takes the toddler out of the crib, but I decided to keep it for when he picks the toddler out of the chair. xD_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Wha...?" Amy asked in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Thinking it was one of Jason's pranks, she turned around to face the other side of the room. What she saw made her drop the phone and left it dangling from the wall. Instead of her usual room, which was furnished quite modestly and had her brother sleeping in the bed opposite from her, it was a very big and wealthy-looking room, which contained two other beings.

Next to the window, there was a cradle and play area for a child. Approaching cautiously, she saw that the cradle contained a child which resembled her Sims toddler exactly! Though he looked more realistic than in the game.  
'_Wait... if that person said something that sounded Simlish... and this toddler's identical to the one I had made in the game... then that means..._' She froze all of a sudden and flexed her ears. She heard someone sleeping soundly just behind her. She turned around to look at who was sleeping in the bed which was almost in the corner, leaving only enough space to get in. '_It's... It's... my husband._' She thought, trying not to faint from the surprise.

Looking at the clock not too far from the bed, she noticed it was still only 6am, so she would still have time to explore before most of the Sims would wake up. Suddenly, Amy realised something, '_my brother must be here too!! Or... at least his Sim version_'  
She ran quietly 'till his room, where only his Sim wife was sleeping. She felt tears start to accumulate in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she would be stuck in this life without her brother! '_If everyone here speaks Simlish, I am going to go crazy and lose my English!! Oh, if only my brother would be here to keep me sane!!!_'

"Hey there kiddo, what'cha doing on the floor?" she heard coming from the end of the corridor. Looking up, she saw the young man to who belonged the voice that she recognised.

"Jason!!! Wow, I am so happy to see you!" Amy ran and gave a big hug to her big brother.

"I can understand why..." Jason laughed, "I was just as shocked as you when I first woke up. I didn't want to startle you, so I decided to wait for you to wake up."

"Do you know how we got here? Are we going to stay here for long? How can we understand what the other Sims are saying? What do we do?!?" she asked, looking up to her brother for advice as usual.

"Look Amy, I may be smarter than you," with that, he grinned, "but I am as clueless as you on this subject. All I know is that we look on the bright side. We are living in a big home, with almost unlimited funds and we can do whatever we want! I checked the calendar and I have no idea what it says, but today's entry shows a big balloon. I guess one of my usual parties!"

"I guess you're right... Oh, I hear Charlie crying again... I guess I'll go and try to understand what he wants!" She said with a small forced laugh and headed to her son.

With that, Jason turned away and walked to the backyard. '_This party's going to be a blast!_'

"So, what do you want Charlie?" asked Amy, as she took out the black-haired toddler out. He made some babbling noises and looked at his mother with a sweet smile. She put him on his potty, knowing that he always wanted to go when he woke up. The youngster did what he had to do and suddenly had an image of a potty floating over his head. '_Oh! He's potty trained now!!_' she thought with excitement.

"Now, let's go feed you." She smiled as she took the child to the very big kitchen. Putting him in his chair, she opened the refrigerator to try to find a bottle. "How about... this milk?"

"La la..." Charlie muttered as he drank from the bottle. Suddenly, he laughed, waving to the Sim that came into the room.

When Amy turned to see if it was her brother, she was face to face with her Sim husband. His not-so-virtual face smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. Panicking, Amy jumped away, remembering the only Sim word that she knew:  
"Uh-uh!" she shook her head as she said that, feeling a little guilty, since there were suddenly two red minus signs appearing over his head. He shook it off, and went over to Charlie.

"Whup a doo-oo" He lifted his son out of the chair and went to wash the bottle.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, Amy decided to go away for a while. She was about to go call a taxi leave, when she heard the doorbell ring. Jogging over to the door, she opened it and saw a few Sims standing outside, dressed in their party clothes. She didn't remember how to say 'hello' in Simlish, so she only shook their hands or waved. They all went inside, through the house and into the backyard, where Jason had already started to barbecue.

'This is going to be a looooong day...' Amy thought with sadness.

* * *

(Not exactly long and too interesting, but I'll put in some more surprises later. xD So yeah, thanks for reading! =3 )


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive me for the long wait! I finally have my week off from college, so I can write and update a little bit! I hope you all don't hate me for such an abscence! I also hope that you'll like this chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews!

_**Disclaimer:** I repeat, I do **not** own Sims, Sims 2, nor the characters. The references to the Simlish words were taken from an online dictionary(look to the bottom for the full reference) that was **not** compiled by me._

* * *

Chapter 3:

The music coming from the backyard was very loud now and was easily heard from the front of the house. Jason shook his head slightly as he listened and flipped some burgers. He only barbecued once in his life, but living in this game, his hands seemed to know how to barbecue professionally. He was happy that he made his Sim spend hours and hours of reading books to get where he was now. He looked over at the guests, where some were already dancing and others were chatting with each other.

"Now how am I going to feed you all?" He asked himself outloud. He didn't know what to say so that everyone would understand that food was ready. He thought about it as he served the hamburgers and suddenly noticed the Sims walking over to him. _'I remember now! They always seem to sense when food has just been made!_'

He grabbed one of the plates and walked off to let the others get some food. He looked around and noticed that Amy's husband and Charlie were alone in the backyard. '_Now what was his name again...?_' he thought.

Walking over, he tried to remember at least some Simlish words, wondering how he'd be able to communicate with him.

"Hooba... noobie?" Jason tried, hoping that he said the right words.

"Ooh tashuconana..." the man answered. He was never a party animal, but he wanted to cheer himself up after Amy refused his kiss. '_Ooo shanga day..._'

Jason stopped and looked over the man's head. The chat bubble had a heart broken drawn in it and later, it showed Amy's face. He noticed that he didn't know what else to say, so he turned off the barbecue and went inside. He tried to call her name and was worried until he finally saw her come downstairs.

"What do you want?" Amy asked casually, trying to hide her frown. She was still shocked after what happend and had hid in her child's room for an hour.

"Are you okay? Why's your guy sad?" Jason burst out, feeling like he had too many questions at the same time. He decided to only add one more question before his sister could answer. "And... What's his name again?"

Amy didn't answer anything at first. She closed her eyes with her hands and took a few big breaths. She concentrated on what she would answer, so she wouldn't worry him too much. As she looked at Jason, she had a small smile.

"Well, I'm feeling slightly better than this morning... Him, he's sad because I refused to kiss him all of a suddenly and his name is Darren." She said, getting happier by the minute. Suddenly, noticing his surprised expression, she stopped. She bacame almost frightened. "W-w-what?"

"Jowlenin... You... You just had one of those chat bubbles over your head!!! Wow!! It actually represented what you were saying!! I can't believe it! How did you learn to do that?!?" Jason ran over, looking over her head, wondering if she was simply wearing something special.

"I don't know how it happend. And since when do you know how to say interesting in Simlish?" Amy asked.

"I... How do you know what Jowlenin means?!?" Jason stood still, in shock.

* * *

So yeah, thanks a lot for reading!! I'm sorry again for the long wait, I'll try and post another chapter this week! Please review all you lovely readers!! **xD**

* * *

**Reference of Simlish Words from Nils877's online Simlish Dictionary**:

Word: Dis wompf es fredesche  
Used by: /  
Used when: /  
Possibly means: This food is good

Word: Hooba Noobie  
Used by: /  
Used when: when seeing someone  
Possibly means: What's up?

Word: Jowlenin  
Used by: /  
Used when: listening to someone  
Possibly means: Interesting

Word: Ooo shanga day  
Used by: /  
Used when: when something goes wrong  
Possibly means: Why me?

Word: Ooh tashuconana  
Used by: /  
Used when: when they are bored  
Possibly means: I am bored


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! I'm sorry I didn't update... Though, college is over for the summer, so I'll update much quicker!! Sorry for the wait!! I hope you'll like this chapter, even though it is a bit small...

_**Disclaimer**__: I repeat, I do not own Sims, Sims 2, nor the characters. The references to the Simlish words were taken from an online dictionary(look to the bottom for the full reference) that was not compiled by me._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The sister was going to start trying to find some reason for what was happening to them when she heard someone crying. She turned towards the sound and saw Charlie teary-eyed, as he was being lifted off of his bed. The nanny, exactly as she had done before, had taken him out for no reason. This incident happened before, when her child was much younger. She remembered checking his Sims stats and noticed that all the baby needed was some rest.

"Look what she's doing!! I hate it when she keeps letting him out when he wants to sleep!" Amy said through gritted teeth and ran in their direction.

"And I thought that the Sim workers would be smarter here..." Jason added, watching the scene with a smile.

"Grouw!" She said, approaching the old lady. She pulled her Sims child away from the grey-haired woman. "Why are you taking him out now?!? He wants to sleep!"

"Huree..." The old woman murmured, putting her hand to her right cheek.

"You think you're tired? He's the one who's tired and you're not helping by taking him out to play!!" Amy retorted, feeling her blood pressure rise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Sims worker didn't answer anything, surprised that she couldn't understand what this young woman wanted to say.

"Boobasnot..." Seeing her gasp and point to herself, Amy felt even angrier. "Deepwa spanewash deepla blah!"

Luckily, before the two could get into a fight, Jason ran in between them. He pushed the two apart with his arms and said: "Degg degg". The lady understood and left downstairs.

"You shouldn't let her get to you! She's a robot for Pete's sake!" He told her, trying to stay calm so he wouldn't frighten Charlie.

"I... I'm sorry... It's just-" she was cut off by screams coming from outside. Both she and her brother ran to the window to see what was wrong. As the approached it, a red glow was shinning from outside. It seemed as bright as anything they have ever seen. It was too bright to see what was happening, but they could make out some forms moving around. The shadows seemed to go back and forth very quickly as the screaming still didn't subside.

"Fuzzy buckles, hahaha!!!" Charlie sang, seeming to find this situation amusing. He clapped with his little Sim hands and tugged on Amy's shirt. He couldn't understand why the two adults seemed to make funny faces as they watched the light.

Suddenly, they ran off in the other direction. He slowly followed them, wondering what game they were playing with him. As he was trying to catch up, he noticed Amy running back and picking him up. He smiled, thinking he won the game and was going to get a prize.

Amy jogged outside and ran around the house to see what was wrong. When she and Jason arrived, they stopped dead in their tracks. It was a horrible scene.

* * *

_I'm sorry I didn't have too much happening here. I wanted the next event to happen in it's own chapter, so I had to make this one a bit shorter! But still, I'd like you all to review! __**;D**_

**_Reference of Simlish Words from Nils877's online Simlish Dictionary:_**

Word: Boobasnot  
Used by: /  
Used when: When they don't like someone  
Possibly means: I don't like you

Word: deepwa spanewash deepla blah  
used by: adult females again  
used when: shooing someone  
possibly means: you! yes you! go away

Word: Degg degg  
Used by: /  
Used when: when someone is leaving  
Possibly means: bye bye

Word: Fuzzy buckles  
Used by: toddlers  
Used when: when they sing to themselves  
Possibly means: /

Word: Grouw  
Used by: /  
Used when: When they want attention  
Possibly means: Listen

Word: Huree  
Used by: /  
Used when: /  
Possibly means: I'm tired


	5. Chapter 5

__

Voila, I am done with this chapter! More to come later! I hope you'll all like it!

**Disclaimer:** I repeat, I do not own Sims, Sims 2, nor the characters. The references to the Simlish words were taken from an online dictionary(look to the bottom for the full reference) that was not compiled by me.

* * *

****

Chapter 5:

The flames were now consuming almost all the lawn. It also started to burn the house, spreading in all directions. Most of the Sim guests were running around frantically, while some finally started trying to extinguish it. In the middle of the flames, there were two Sims who were lying on the ground. Luckily, some firefighters were already there, doing their jobs.

"Where can we find some more extinguishers?" Amy asked, still holding Charlie in her arms. He seemed to have stopped enjoying himself when he got so close to the fire. The heat from it wasn't fun at all.

"I don't know!! These other Sims seem to take it out of thin air!" He answered, grabbing the Sim toddler and bringing him farther from the fire.

The fire was now ravaging through the whole house, not giving up. There seemed to be too few people fighting it and too many things that were in its path to just stop. All of the party balloons inside exploded and the houseplants burned. In only half an hour, the whole house finished burning. The two Sims were still lying on the ground and many guests cried as they looked at them. The Grim Reaper appeared and some started begging for them to be saved from death.

One of them, the "lucky" Sim, got up and was zombie-like. The second stayed on the ground and the dark Sim left, putting an urn in her place.

Looking a bit closer, Jason noticed that it was his wife who had turned into a zombie! She walked over and smiled while drooling. She was grayish and looked like if she'd fall apart any second. He stepped away and checked out the urn. He suddenly started crying and sobbing like all the Sims around him. Amy was surprised. She had never seen him this emotional, especially when it came to some imaginary Sim.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked as she approached the mourning group. As she came next to her brother, she felt tears building up. Scared, she jumped away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. When she had gotten far enough, she noticed that it stopped. "Jason, get over here!"

"What just happened?!?" He asked as he calmed down when he reached his sister. The whole event had shaken him up more than he could understand.

"I think Sims have this sort of... spell... that causes them to react the same to the events as others. You know, like a reaction. Even if we don't exactly care that some made-up computer human died, we feel like we just _have_ to cry." She started deducting. "But where are we going to live now?"

Both looked at the ruins, which were once the home that they spent an hour or two to build and furnish. Usually, one of them would have simply clicked the build button and remake it in a blast. They'd always laugh when their Sims would be surprised when items appeared out of nowhere. It was funny every single time. As they said "degg degg" to all their remaining party guests, they sat down on the sidewalk. How could they activate the build button from inside the game?

Sitting with their backs to the house, they decided to go inside and try to salvage something from it. As they turned around, they were shocked. The whole house was there, in one piece! Nothing was burned, but it did look different. Zombie-Sim wife started chewing on Darren's arm. "Dis wompf es fredesche..." she muttered, but no one seemed to notice. They were too shocked at this new house. It looked very life-like and familiar. They didn't seem to understand why or how. Charlie went up to where his room was before and noticed that it wasn't there anymore.

He started crying until Amy finally came. Pointing at the room, the little boy frowned to show why he cried. She looked up and noticed that it was now an entertainment room. There were lots of computers, a pool table, a train set and an electric guitar all together. She picked him up and started walking around the house. Finally, she found the toddler's room on the other end of the hall. She put him down and he slowly walked over to some toys.

As he started playing, she left and saw Jason in the entertainment room. He was laughing as he played at the pool table and waved her over. "Veena Fredishay!" He called and walked over to the train set. She shook her head, wondering if she'd lose her brother to the Sims world.

It was already getting dark outside, when Amy was still pacing in the hallway. Everyone had already gone to bed and were sleeping quietly. She couldn't rest, even though her energy meter must have been quite low by now.

She felt like giving up and going to sleep when she heard this freaky music. It was like it someone was playing with a violin, making a sort of suspense sounding song.

"Oh.... What's happening now?!?" She asked herself.

* * *

__

Yeah, sorry there wasn't too many Sims words this time! I'm a bit limited with them... Hehe.. xD So yeah, please review!

* * *

****

Reference of Simlish Words from Nils877's online Simlish Dictionary

Word: Dis wompf es fredesche  
Used by: /  
Used when: /  
Possibly means: This food is good

Word: Veena Fredishay  
Used by: /  
Used when: when starting a video game  
Possibly means: Let's play


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I was a little distracted by my other Da Vinci Code and Inception fanfics... Sorry! I'll try and update this one as often as I can. :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Sims! :) Except my characters and ideas!_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Amy could hear her heart beating as she was freaking out. She didn't know what to expect, because that music reminded her of many scary moments when playing Sims. _What could it be this time?_ - She wondered.

The alarm started playing right away. She went downstairs, annoyed that every room lit up whenever she entered one. It was just great for a lazy person like her, but not when she wanted to be discreet. She slowed down when she saw another room that had the lights on. Peeking in, she saw a Sim robber, who seemed to be putting their stuff in a giant bag.

"Hey stop that!" Amy shouted, hoping that the robber will get scared and run with what things that he stole already.

The Sim character looked back at her, smiling. Quickly, he put her in the big bag too. After putting in their couch as well, he ran off before the Sim cops came.

* * *

Jason woke up as soon as he heard the alarm. He looked next to him, seeing that his Zombie Sim Wife was chewing her own arm as she slept. The alarm had seemed to wake Charlie up, who was now crying from his room.

"Where's Amy?" He asked out loud, running out into the hall. "Amy?"

He heard a small shout coming from downstairs. When he ran to the source of the sound, the room was empty. With a quick glance out the window, he saw a man dressed in black with a giant bag, running away. A few cops came over to the door, seemingly unaware of the man.

"We're sorry, but we missed the robber." One of the cops said.

"But wait! He just passed by!" Jason said, raising his voice now. He didn't even realize that the Sims had spoken in English.

"We will try to find him. Sorry." They said and started walking away.

Jason took a deep breath, walking back inside. Charlie seemed to have been taken out of his crib and was now standing next to the stairs. It appeared as if he was spooked and had been crying.

"Mama...?" He asked, peeking into different rooms.

The adult lifted Charlie in his arms, trying to calm him down. He kept telling him that everything will get better and that he will see his mom soon. He wasn't exactly sure of it himself. He hoped that they would be out of the game soon. It was beginning to be too much.

The phone rang, so he walked over to the phone. Jason looked at his watch, wondering who was calling them at night.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, this is about Amy." A man said on the other line.

"You're the robber? What do I have to do to get her back?" The worried sibling asked.

"We just need one million Simoleans..."

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter, but it's a little twist in the plot. :) R & R!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** The story's possibly ending in a few chapters... :( But, I might write a sequel if I get enough inspiration from playing Sims! xD_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Sims! :) Except my characters and ideas!_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Do you accept?" The voice asked, noticing that Jason was thinking of what to answer.

"Yes." Jason said, wide-eyed. He didn't want to answer yet, but it just came out of his mouth!

Instantly, Amy appeared next to the front door, looking confused. She walked inside, finding her brother and her Sim son. She couldn't remember what had happened after being caught in the bag. It was dark all the way until she opened her eyes and was safe at home. The little boy ran over to her, giving her a big hug. She was happy to be back, but was still a little shocked after the experience.

"Amy! Are you alright?" Jason asked as he jogged over to her.

"Yes... That was really weird..." She said, giving him a hug.

"Mama!" Charlie spoke up, now sitting on the ground.

Amy was surprised, not knowing that he could speak in English. Jason decided to tell her about the fact that the police officers and even the robber could be understood when they talked. He also told her about not being able to control his speech. Sure, he wanted the robber to return Amy, but he would have wanted to think it over.

"This can mean only one thing..." He frowned, not sure how to say it.

"We're starting to blend into the game!" Amy almost shouted as she understood what he was hinting.

Jason nodded and looked outside the window. He was getting tired of living in the Sims world and just wanted to be himself again. He actually even missed studying and really wanted to see his other family members. As he was thinking, a big tree appeared on the front lawn. He and Amy walked over to it, wondering why a tree would just pop up from nowhere.

"Did you wish up a tree or something?" He asked his sister.

"No, did you?"

"Nah... I don't even know how we can add an item from down here."

"Yeah, we could only buy and sell items from outside and-" She stopped, seeing that the tree disappeared. There was a 'ca-ching' sound and a number amount of simoleans instead of it.

All of a sudden, they seemed to be standing in the middle of a jungle. The same tree seemed to be multiplied by thirty. Amy and Jason couldn't even move, because they were completely surrounded by them. Before they could ask each other questions, all of the trees started disappearing.

"We should go inside before they appear again!" He suggested quickly.

"Suuuure... That will definitely help us..." Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Look, there's no need to be sarcastic."

"You're older than me and yet, you're not smart at all."

"What's gotten into you?" Jason was used to them having small fights once in a while, but this was unusual for her.

Amy stopped acting like a nag, looking shocked once again. She glanced up at the sky and started waving her hands and jumping up. She shook her head and took a deep breath before looking at her big brother. He seemed really worried for her, but angry too.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me. The words just came out-"

"By themselves." He cut her off, figuring that it was the same thing that happened to him earlier.

She nodded in response and they decided to finally do something to get out of this game. It was getting harder and harder to control their actions, so time was running out.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you think we can do?" Amy asked.

They were currently sitting at the table in the study room. As long as they each held a book, it seemed like their actions were easier to control. After, they talked about a few possible scenarios in which they could be stuck in at the moment.

"I think that someone's playing our game right now." Jason noted, writing it down on one of the pages of the book.

"Yes, that would explain our actions and the fact that someone used a cheat code with the trees to get us more money." Amy added.

When Jason was going to continue the discussion, he suddenly got up and walked away. She followed him so that they can keep talking. She saw that he was sitting in front of the television, watching a horror movie. She sat down next to him, happy that they're allowed to talk when watching the TV.

"I think that we have to somehow contact the person playing our game." She simply said as she turned back to the movie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe, I love how when I add a new item, my Sims go over there to see what is it. **xD** Thank you all for your continued support with reviews and subscribing to the Story Alert! **:)**


End file.
